Coming Home
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: How will they all cope if something were to happen to Uncle Jesse?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a brief clip from a story. I am not sure where it is going, if anywhere, at the moment**.

Bo climbed out of his race car and pulled off his helmet. His face wore a wide grin as he kissed some admiring female fans who were all bust and painted nails. He shook hands and high

fived a couple of the pit crew.

"Great race," one of them called out.

"You can still outrun them youngsters" Another added.

From across the pit the phone rang.

One of the mechanics picked it up "Hey Bo! Phone call"

Bo dragged himself away from another female fan who was definitely after more than an autograph and took the phone. "Bo Duke. Number one race driver" Modesty had never been Bo's

the strong point, especially when it came to driving.

"Bo! Hi. It's Coy"

"Hey Cousin. You ringing to congratulate me on another great race?"

"Not really Cuz. I'm back in Hazzard"

"That's great. Uncle Jesse'll be real pleased to see ya" Bo was still smiling and waving at his adoring public.

"I have already...Bo, when was the last time you saw him?"

"A few months back" Bo's stomach flipped and he suddenly got more serious "Luke Daisy and me were all there. Why? What's wrong?" Bo walked the phone as far away as he could to

find a quiet corner, feeling the sudden need to give this call his full attention.

"I don't know, Cousin. But Uncle Jesse sure ain't himself. He's spendin' an awful lotta time sleepin' and the Doc's been by regular to visit him."

"Did ya ask him about it?" Bo asked

"Yeah. And ya know Uncle Jesse...He said for me to stop fussin'." Coy replied his voice laced with concern. "He didn't even want me callin' any of y'all. He didn't want any of ya's worryin'."

"Have ya spoken to any of the others?" Bo asked his tone matching Coy's.

"I tried to get a hold of Luke but he's jumpin' right now and I left a message for Vance. I didn't wanna worry Daisy ...I don't know what to do Bo"

"Hang in there Cousin. I'll see if I can get a hold of Luke and get back to ya. Give Uncle Jesse my love."

"OK Speak soon"

As the phone went dead Bo took a deep breath before redialling.

.

Luke was laughing and joking as he came into the smoke jump centre.

"Hey Laurie." He gave the lady at the desk a smile and a wink as he dropped his dirty notebook in front of her and perched himself on the corner of her desk. "Would ya be an angel?"

Laurie shook her head and pulled a face "Isn't it about time you learned how to type up your own notes?"

"But you do it so well, Darlin'. " He grinned

"I'm the only one that can read that scrawl you call writing" she sighed trying to hide a smile as she picked up the notebook.

"You are a sweetheart" Luke kissed her as he stood up.

"Yeah. Yeah. I fall for your sweet talk every time. By the way that cute cousin of yours called while you were out. He asked for ya to call him soon as you can"

"Bo! I guess he want to tell me about the latest race"

"Or girl" Laurie smirked

Luke chuckled "Or both".

Luke certainly wasn't expecting the conversation that he was about to have with Bo.

.

Luke pulled his old car up into the car park of the university where he knew he would find Daisy and sure enough it wasn't long before she came out.

"Luke!" she squealed when she saw him leaning on the side of the car. She ran over and gave him a big hug "What you doin' here? Why didn't you tell me you was comin'?" she beamed

shaking him gently by the shoulders.

Luke looked at her seriously, hating to break her buoyant mood. "It's time to go home" He said simply.

Daisy's smile faded rapidly. "Uncle Jesse?" she asked simply.

Luke nodded slowly.

.

Bo pulled his car up in the yard at the farm. He almost didn't dare get out. Coy came out of the kitchen to greet whoever had arrived. When he saw it was Bo his face gave a glimmer of

hope. Bo slowly got out of the car and went over to him. They hugged each other in silence before Bo plucked up the courage to ask. "How is he?"

Coy shrugged "About the same" His face was drawn with worry and he looked tired and upset

Bo cast his eyes skywards trying to hold his composure before hugging Coy by the back of the neck and they made their way inside.

"Is Luke comin?" Coy finally managed to ask.

"Yeah," Bo replied quietly "He's gone to fetch Daisy...Vance?" Bo questioned

"Arrived this mornin'...He went to town to fetch some supplies...Ain't hardly a thing in the house"

Bo took a deep breath and asked about the one reason they were all there. "Where's Uncle Jesse?"

"Sleepin'...I spoke to the Doc this mornin'...He said it was good that y'all was comin' and he guessed that Uncle Jesse was kinda ready to explain everything"

"I don't like the sound of that" Bo said softly.

"No more'n I did." Coy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the comments.  
**

Uncle Jesse looked around the room at the Duke cousins. Daisy sitting on the edge of hs bed waiting expectantly for him to speak. Coy and Vance with an arm round each other looking

solemn. Bo fidgeting from one foot to the other trying to decide whether to put his hands on his hips or fold them in front of him.

Jesse smiled to himself. 'That boy never could stay still' He thought.

Then there was Luke. Standing stock still, eyes focused and arms folded tight across his chest like he was trying to keep out the world.

"I don't know what y'all are doin' here." Uncle Jesse began slowly. "Not that it ain't good to see all of you's. But y'all have got your own lives to be gettin' on with"

"We'd've all come sooner, Uncle Jesse, if you'd told us you were sick" Daisy said gently.

"Yeah, I guess ya would." He sighed "And that's exactly why I didn't say anything. Not that here's much to tell you all now... 'Cept I'm proud of ya"

"That's all we ever wanted" Vance spoke up.

"Yeah we only ever tried to live up to the way you taught us" Coy agreed.

"Uncle Jesse, what is this all about?" Bo piped up. "How long you been sick? What's wrong with you? Why ain't the doctor doin' anythin'?"

Uncle Jesse wearily raised a hand and closed his eyes. Luke shot Bo a look. Uncle Jesse gave a weak smile as he opened his eyes again.

"Slow down there, Bo." He breathed deeply "It seems that the good Lord has finally seen fit to call me on to be with my beloved Lavinia"

Daisy gasped and put a hand to her mouth before Uncle Jesse had even finished speaking. Coy and Vance gripped each other tighter as Luke remain motionless apart from the twitch in

his cheek as he clenched his jaw tight..

"What about the Doctors? Ain't there anythin' they can do?" Bo pleaded. Luke put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"They've been tryin'. But ya gotta understand that this happens to all of us one day. ...And if it's the Lord's askin' then we ain't to be questioning him."

Tears started to roll down Daisy's face "But Uncle Jesse...?"

He patted her hand "Now Daisy...We ain't none of us gonna live forever...You kids are all grown now and can take care of yourselves...You don't need an old codger like me hanging

around."

They all began to protest that it wasn't true, but Uncle Jesse raised his hand again asking for quiet before continuing.

"All I ask is that y'all take care of each other and wherever you go remember, you's Dukes , apart from the farm, family is all we got and it'll be up to you kids to make sure that you stay in

touch and all get together once in a while."

Daisy sniffed "We will, Uncle Jesse. You can be sure of that"

Bo stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder "What is it that's wrong with you anyhow Uncle Jesse"

"Enough questions now. It's a beautiful day. You kids get out there and have fun"

They were all about to protest when there was a knock on the door. Luke went over and opened it enough to speak to Cooter who had been waiting outside.

"Roscoe's here" Cooter said quietly.

"Well, send him in then" Uncle Jesse called over "You kids git while I have me a talk to Roscoe."

Reluctantly they all moved out slowly with Daisy stopping long enough to give him a hug.

As Luke went to follow he was called back. "Luke!" He stopped but didn't turn round to face his elderly Uncle.

"You may be the oldest but don't take everything on yourself. They's all big enough to take on things of their own."

Luke dropped his head but didn't speak.

"Luke! Ain't ya even gonna face me when I talk to ya" Uncle Jesse said gently.

Luke could be ten years old again for the way he felt right then. When Aunt Lavinia died he wouldn't face anyone for weeks. Slowly he turned around and locked eyes with his Uncle. The

defiance Jesse had seen there so often was replaced with a pain that Luke could not hide. "Luke, it's just my time. But you gotta do what needs to be done for you"

"I will Uncle Jesse" Luke gave a quick nod as Roscoe appeared in the doorway.

Jesse smiled "Now git. And I expect to hear the General fired up before supper" He called after Luke as he made his way out. Roscoe patted his shoulder as he passed.

The subdued feel to the living room was apparent by the hushed sound to house full of Duke kids and not one of them speaking.

Daisy sobbed into Bo's shoulder as he held her tight, tears wetting his own cheeks. Vance stood staring out the window across the yard. Luke walked through before any of them could

gather their wits and approach him. Coy sat at the kitchen table staring at his hands, tears filling his eyes as Cooter gave him a manly hug with one hand on the back of his neck.

Luke kept walking.

.

Bo walked across to the barn to find Luke with his head under the hood of the General and grease on his hands as he worked. He stood and watched for a moment as he tried to figure

his older cousin out.

"Luke what're ya doin'? Uncle Jesse's dying in there and you're out here fixin' up the General" Bo spoke with an edge to his voice.

Luke winced at the words and the anger Bo spoke within them. "Uncle Jesse wants to hear it runnin'." Luke should have guessed that Uncle Jesse wanted to give Luke something else to

focuss on too. "How's Daisy?" He asked without looking up at Bo.

Bo shrugged "With Cooter. Cooking up a storm"

Luke glanced up at Bo as he went uncharacteristically quiet. He stood with his hands on his hips his eyes filling with tears again.

Luke straightened up and wiped his hands on a rag.

"What're we gonna do Luke?" Bo said plaintively.

"Ain't nothin' we can do" Luke replied sympathetically. Before hugging his younger cousin tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Coy stood on the front porch, staring vacantly across the fields. His head was full of memories of happier times at the farm. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the door click.

"Hey Coy. How ya doin'?" Daisy asked.

"OK, I guess" He replied putting his arm round her "How about you, Sugar?"

Daisy sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder "I really don't know right now...I guess we all need to be strong for Uncle Jesse's sake"

"Yeah, ...but it ain't gonna be easy"

Daisy nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Coy pulled her close.

"It's OK, Sweetheart. We're all right here for you."

Daisy finally gathered herself together "Yeah, I know" She dabbed at her eyes with a hanky and took a deep breath. "I came out to tell you that supper's about ready"

"Thanks, but I ain't real hungry right now" Coy replied looking back out across the farm.

Daisy squeezed his arm "Ya need to eat somethin', Honey"

"Yeah, I know"

"And Luke wanted to talk to everyone" Daisy added.

"I guess there's some things that we do need to talk over." Coy sighed and followed Daisy inside.

As they all sat around the table Bo Came in.

"Does Uncle Jesse want anythin'?" Daisy asked as she finished putting things on the table.

"He's sleepin' right now" Bo said quietly as he slumped into a free chair.

Daisy gently put a hand on his shoulder as she passed and sat beside him.

"What did you want to talk about, Luke?" Coy asked

Luke placed his hands together and shot Coy a look. Coy dropped his head and followed the others as they took Luke's stance.

"Lord." Luke began then took a deep breath "We know that you've seen fit to leave Uncle Jesse with us for a long time and we're real grateful for that. And now you've decided that it's

time to call him home." Luke hesitated and the silence through the house was enough to put everyone on edge. "Lord we ask that ya take real good care of Uncle Jesse and we ask for

your guidance through the tough times ahead...And we thank ya for the food that Daisy and Cooter have laid before us...Amen"

A murmur of 'Amens' went around the table as Daisy patted Luke's hand giving him a small smile.

"We need to get a few things organised round here" Luke's voice again broke the silence as they all picked at the food. "There's chores to be done and arrangements to be made"

"Chores, sure. But the rest can wait" Vance spoke up.

"It needs to be done. Now or later is no matter" Luke replied before continuing. "I've drawn up a list of things that need doin' around here. In the mornin' I'll go into town and start on

some of the other stuff."

Bo was surprised but knowing Luke the way he did he understood. Luke coped best by doing things. "I'll come with ya" he stated.

It was what Luke had expected.

"Anythin' I can do, I'm here" Cooter said serenely.

Luke nodded

"I know I ain't family so anytime I'm in the way..." Cooter carried on.

"Cooter, Honey. You're just as much a part of this family as we all are" Daisy responded above the protests of the others.

"I still don't see why the other stuff can't wait" Vance protested

"I agree with Vance" Coy added

"Of course you'll agree with Vance" Luke retaliated. His tone becoming defensive. "Look, we all know that we can't change what's gonna happen. And we all have other responsibilities to

take care of away from here."

"That ain't what's important right now" Vance argued "And how come you get to make all the decisions. He's our Uncle too"

The others sat stunned as Luke and Vance began to stare each other down.

"Sure he is when you're here" Luke bit back.

"Now you just take it easy" Cooter spoke up "Uncle Jesse don't need y'all fightin' out here." The phone rang and when nobody dared move Cooter went to answer it.

"Luke I'm sorry Cousin. But we need to talk things through" Vance apologised.

"Vance, It's Alison" Cooter interrupted.

"Yeah we'll talk" Luke replied. "You go take care of your wife and family"

Vance went to the phone and Luke stood up "Sorry Daisy. I ain't hungry. I'm going for a run" and he walked out.

Daisy went to follow him but Bo grabbed her back. "Let him go Honey. Luke's hurtin' too" he put his arm round her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

.

Coy left Uncle Jesse's room and not seeing Vance went outside, where he found him chopping logs. It was good way all of them found to take out their frustrations without getting chased

by Roscoe.

"How's Uncle Jesse?" Vance asked as he stopped and looked up.

"Same" Coy answered. "Vance, about what happened before with Luke"

"Leave it Coy. You know how I feel about things."

"Sure and I feel it too sometimes. But we still belong here"

Vance scoffed "Cooter is more part of the family than we are"

"That ain't true and you know it. It's just that it's their home. Arguing with Luke right now ain't gonna help anyone"

Vance sighed, "I guess not. But he don't have to take charge"

Coy smiled "I guess he just never lost that marine streak"

Vance rolled his eyes "Not with all those smoke jumpers to boss around." He looked at Coy seriously "Don't worry. I'll talk to him and sort things out"

"OK" Coy replied then grinned "Now, Partner. Ya wanna hand that axe over here and let me have a go"

Vance smiled as he handed it over. And they chatted as Coy cut logs and Vance stacked them.


	4. Chapter 4

The farm was silent and still. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Just the type of peace that was used to being shattered by the roar of the General's engine racing into the

yard and skidding to a stop, accompanied by the sirens from a patrol car. But those days were gone.

Today, a convoy of cars pulled serenely in and parked up without hardly a sound.

Bo stopped as the others went in accompanied by friends and relatives.

"Bo?" Luke had stopped behind him.

Bo half turned before looking back at the house. "I can't get used to the fact he ain't there no more. Not sittin' in his chair readin' the paper or out on the porch peelin' apples for a pie."

"I know" Luke said quietly placing a hand gently on Bo's shoulder.

"You now I half expected him to come out of the house as we drove up and threaten to tan our hides for bein' late for chores." As Bo spoke the words started to choke in his throat.

"Me too" Luke replied sliding his hand round Bo's shoulders comfortingly. "But I guess he's always gonna be here. He'll never be truly gone while we can see him like that and hear his

words"

Bo sniffed "Guess not." He put an arm round Luke. "How ya doin' Cuz?"

"Well as I can. Ya ready to go inside. I wanna keep an eye on Daisy."

"Yeah. When she's this strong for this long, somethin's gonna give eventually. Enos bein' here's helped"

"I hoped it might" Luke said as they made their way inside to join the others and help with all the visitors.

If Daisy heard one more person say how sorry they were, she swore she would scream. So with a quick look around at all the people chatting she put down the cloth in her hand and

made for the peace of the bedrooms. Cooter patted her arm as she passed and gave her a supportive smile.

"I just need a minute by myself" She explained.

"Sure Darlin'. But If ya aint back in a bit I'm comin' lookin'" He replied.

Daisy smiled "Thanks Cooter"

Instead of going to her own room she found herself in Uncle Jesse's. Closing the door against the chatter she slowly walked in, running her hand along the bed that had become his home

for the final few days. Tears began to roll down her face as she picked up the photo of Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavinia from the nightstand next to the bed . She smiled through the tears as

she ran her fingers across it.

"I'm glad you're together at last" she murmured.

She replaced and ran her fingers across the old bible next to it that Uncle Jesse had always had. When she was a little girl she had often sat on his lap while he had read to her from it.

She walked over to the dresser and looked at the other photos he had kept there. The four of them outside the house when she, Bo and Luke were in their twenties. Another of Coy and

Vance. Another of her, Luke and Bo from when they were home a few months back. She could hear Uncle Jesse's words echoing around the room. "We's Dukes and We's family". More

tears ran down her face.

A knock at the door broke the silence and she smiled "Come in" she called "I'm fine Cooter" she started but stopped when the door opened to reveal Enos.

"Hey Daisy. Cooter said I'd find ya here. I can go again if ya want me to" He said quietly.

"No. It's OK Enos." Daisy began. But emotion finally overwhelmed her and as Bo and Luke had predicted something had to give. As she sobbed Enos stepped forward and wrapped his

arms round her, stroking her hair with his hand. "Shhh Daisy... I'm here"

"What are we gonna do Enos? What's gonna happen to us all without Uncle Jesse here?"

"It'll be OK" Enos said quietly and soothingly. "It'll all be OK"

.

Vance looked around the rooms at all the friends and relations drinking and commiserating and talking about old times. Uncle Jesse would have loved to be there joining in with the telling

of tales. A shiver ran down his spine. Vance had felt strange for days. He had put it down to just the sadness that surrounded them all. But now he wasn't so sure. It was like he shouldn't

be here. Almost as if he were intruding on someone else's grief.

"Hey Honey" The sweet voice behind him and the gentle touch on his shoulder startled him.

"Hey" He replied quietly giving his wife a kiss on the forehead and sliding an arm round her.

"You OK?" Alison asked.

"I guess. You?"

Alison was used to Vance being a man of very few words when something was bothering him. They had been together through a lot of years, good and bad. But they were solid. Two

children and a house out west where they had met. Life was generally pretty good to them. But she definitely knew this was going to rock Vance deep down.

"Tough times" She almost whispered.

"Mm" Vance murmured an acknowledgement, before turning to her. "Glad you're here though"

She gave a sympathetic smile. "You need me, where else would I be." She ran a hand along his jaw and hugged him. "Besides I may have only met Uncle Jesse a few times but I liked him.

He was a lovely old man."

Vance nodded "He liked you too"

Coy came thought with an empty jug. "Hey Guys. Vance is there any more shine here. Miss Tisdale has plumb emptied this jug"

Vance chuckled at the thought as they cast their eyes round the kitchen. "I'll go get some" Vance went out to the barn to find another jug.

Coy put an arm round Alison. "How you doin', Sweetheart?" She asked him, placing her arm round him too.

"Gettin' by. " He replied "You and Vance OK?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine"

"I'm worried about him. He's been actin' real strange lately" Coy puzzled out loud.

"I'm sure he'll be OK. You've all been under a lot of pressure these last few weeks." Alison consoled him

"I guess." Coy sighed. "How's the kids?" He asked needing to change the subject to something lighter.

Alison smiled "Keep asking when Uncle Coy's coming for another visit. You haven't been by in a while."

Coy chuckled "I haven't had a chance. But tell them I'll try and make it soon."

"I will. Come for Thanksgiving"

"I'd like that and I'd hate to disappoint 'em"He replied as they chuckled quietly.

"You'd better not" Alison smiled.

Luke came through and gave them a black look for being, to his mind, thoroughly too cheerful. He never understood how people could laugh at a wake. "We need more shine" He

grumbled.

"Vance has gone to get it" Coy replied seriously

"Has he?" Luke replied darkly. There had been something niggling between Vance and Luke all week, forcing Bo and Coy to take sides at times. They all hoped they could keep a lid on it

today.

"He was tryin' to help" Coy tried to explain.

Luke's jaw clenched tight and he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo stood on the porch and watched as Luke went off running again. He was worried about him. Luke locked too much inside. He hadn't even cried in front of Bo. But Bo knew that when he

went off running on his own that was the time that Luke could really allow himself to grieve. Luke was trying to take care of the others and deal with all the important things in a calm and

business like manner.

Bo walked down into the yard where the old goat nudged up against him. Bo stroked him absentmindedly. "I guess you're wonderin' where he is" he spoke gently as he fussed the animal.

Bo looked around the farm. Everywhere he looked these days he could see Uncle Jesse. Working on the tractor, tending the animals, reading the paper on the porch, giving him and Luke a

tongue lashing over something or other. He couldn't ever remember such a feeling of sadness hanging over the farm. He didn't remember much about when Aunt Lavinia died. He had been

too small and it was so many years ago. He felt an arm go round his waist and turned to see Daisy.

"Hey Darlin'" He said quietly putting his arm round her shoulders

"How ya doin'?" She asked equally as quietly.

"OK I guess" Bo replied trying to give her a smile. "I can just see him everywhere around here"

"I know" Daisy sighed

Bo pulled her closer "He'll always be here. It's where he always belonged"

Daisy leaned her head on Bo's shoulder. "Old as I am I still needed to hear his advice from time to time, or just to tell me I was doin' OK. What am I gonna do now?"

"You ever need advice Daisy, you know you can always call me, anytime."

Daisy pulled a face and smiled at him. "Advice from you Bo Duke!"

A smile spread across Bo's face "OK maybe not that" He kissed her forehead and turned serious again, "But I can tell ya that you're doin' OK"

They stood in silence for a moment. "Luke ain't though is he" Daisy said quietly. Watching Bo staring in the direction that Luke had disappeared.

Bo sighed "I'm worried about him Daisy. He's shuttin' everythin' out. He won't even talk about it."

"I know. He's actin' like nothin's wrong" Daisy agreed. "And he ain't eatin'"

"We got time to talk to him again. You can feed him up before we leave." He gave her a quick smile and hugged her as Coy and Vance came out of the house. They stopped as they saw Bo

and Daisy.

"Hey fellas" Daisy called them over. "Where ya headin'? "

"Just into town For a while" Coy answered as he and Vance came over. "Is it alright if we take the General?"

"Don't see why not" Bo replied handing over his keys. "What were y'all gettin' into with Luke this mornin'?"

"He was just..." Coy started

Vance shot Coy a look to be quiet "It was nothin'" He interupted.

"Sure didn't sound like nothin'" Daisy commented. "Y'all were goin' at it like chickens with a fox in the hen house."

"It was nothin' Sugar" Vance repeated kissing Daisy's cheek. "It'll be fine"

He and Coy jumped into the General and headed off.

"Why do I doubt that" Daisy said quietly.

"Luke and Vance will sort it out" Bo consoled her with a hug. "They just need to find their own way"

"I hope so and I hope they do it quick" Daisy replied.

.

Coy snaked the General through the lanes as they rode along in silence.

It was broken by Coy's question "What ya shut me up for back there?" He asked.

"Ain't no point in sayin' anythin' to them" Vance answered

"Them!" Coy sounded surprised "Ya make 'em sound like the enemy"

"Well, they kinda are." Vance explained. "Bo and Daisy would only side with Luke anyhow. Like he's God or somethin'."

"Vance Duke you take that back. What has gotten into you. Sure Bo and Daisy look up to Luke. They always have. And He's always taken care of them too, but I guess he has a lot to live

up to, fillin' Uncle Jesse's boots."

"And now you're gonna side with them too" Vance argued back

"Course I ain't, but he is the oldest is all" Coy defended.

"Don't make him the best person to take charge though. But we ain't ever gonna be good enough to live up to the great Bo and Luke Duke"

"Would ya just listen to yourself. " Coy reprimanded "Ya sulkin' like a scolded cat."

"Just sayin' it like it is Cuz."

Coy turned his head to look at Vance taking his eyes from the road for a second. "I know..."

"Coy! Look out!" Vance yelled.

Coy looked back quickly just in time to swerve around a cow standing in the road, scrapping the side of the General against a log in the process.

"Dang it all" Coy exclaimed sliding to a stop and climbing out "I ain't ever gonna hear the end of this" He sighed running his hand across the scrape in the paintwork.

"Ain't nothin' the General ain't seen before" Vance consoled coy with a pat on the back.

"Yeah but with Bo or Luke drivin'. It ain't the same if we do it" Coy replied suddenly getting the same feeling Vance had. "Vance, about before..."

"It's OK" Vance said understandingly

"No. I know how ya feel and we're a team. I ain't ever gonna take a side against ya... Partner" Coy held out his hand to Vance.

"Partner" Vance shook it "Not even for a cute little motorcycle stunt rider" He added with a grin.

"That was a long time ago" Coy grinned back before they hugged each other.

Luke ran out of the woods and onto the road stopping to catch his breath. He could still run but age was starting to make it harder. A truck pulled up alongside him.

"Hey Luke. Good day to be runnin'. "

"Hey Mr Collins. Just needed to let off a little steam."

"Yeah, I guess that's what them cousins of yours were doin' too"

"My cousins?" Luke looked puzzled.

"Yeah. Coy and Vance raced through here in the General about twenty minutes ago. Dang near took out my prize heifer"

"Did they now?" Luke replied "I'll have a talk to them. I'm glad I ran into you, Mr Collins. You still interested in takin' an old goat and a few chickens off our hands"

"Sure thing. Few extras don't make no mind to me, Son" Mr Collins said with a shrug.

"Much obliged Sir." Luke said shakin' his hand. "Uncle Jesse will be mighty glad to know they's in good hands."

Mr Collins nodded "I'll do my best"

"Thank you. I'll drop 'em round tomorrow before we leave."

"Sure and call me Hank" He smiled.

"OK. See ya tomorrow" Luke took his leave and set off for the farm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. This story hasn't been as easy to write as the pictures I had in my head were very disjointed. Thank you for the reviews. I know in the programmes Bo and Luke were ok with Coy and Vance, but I pulled in some of the actors points of view as well as how everyone handled their own grief at Uncle Jesse. And that can do strange things to people. As well as Luke feeling he had to step into the patriarchal shoes! For the record I too was one of the few that liked the Coy and Vance episodes**.** Would loved to see more of them and Jeb in other episodes with Bo and Luke**.

* * *

The General pulled up into the yard and Coy and Vance climbed out, unloading the things they'd bought in town, just as Luke ran into the yard.

They looked at Luke wondering what was going to happen. "Luke" Vance greeted him cautiously.

Luke was just about to reply when he caught sight of the damage to the General. "What in the heck happened? Can't y'all just drive to town without running into somethin' or upsettin' the

neighbours?" He said raising his voice.

"Hang on there, Cuz." Coy started to complain

"Well, ain't that a bit rich comin' from you you of all people" Vance retaliated

The sound of them arguing brought Bo and Daisy out of the house

"What's goin' on?" Bo asked.

"Why don't ya ask them ...and take a look at the General while you're at it" Luke snarled, still glaring at Coy and Vance.

Bo took a look at the scrape and smiled as he ran his hand across it. "The old fella's seen worse. Cooter'll have that straightened out in no time." Bo turned to Luke, "Come on Luke, ain't

like we've never done him some damage."

Luke turned his glare to Bo as Daisy stepped in to try and diffuse the situation. "Luke, Honey, Bo's right...Hey Sugar, Anita called for ya. Why don't ya go and give her a call back" She

said quietly rubbing his arm.

He looked from one to the other of his cousins and said calmly, "So what was so all fired important that ya had to go racin' into town anyhow?"

"We just went to pick a some paint and a few other things to fix the old place up a bit" Coy replied.

"Ain't no point. I'm closin' the place up tomorrow right after I take the animals over to Mr Collins." Luke replied

"Wait a minute there Luke" they all started to complain in shock

"You're just gonna do that without even talkin' to any of us about it" Vance interjected. "Don't ya think we all have a right to decide about what happens?"

"Why?" Luke came back at him "Are you gonna stay on here and take care of the place. You gonna leave your cosy little life out west to move back here and be a farmer?... I thought

not. Ain't any of us actually lived here in years, so why even pretend that y'all's bothered. We just close the place up and go back to our own lives and start movin' on." Luke turned tail

and walked away towards the house.

"You're wrong Luke." Vance called after him "We all care"

Luke hesitated briefly and then carried on walking leaving the others in a stunned silence. Vance stepped forwards and hugged Daisy as Bo and Coy put an arm round each others

shoulders.

Luke was just comin' off the phone when Daisy went back into the house. "Everythin' OK, Sugar." She asked patting his arm.

"I guess" Luke replied as he poured them both a coffee and went to join Daisy at the kitchen table. "She wanted to know how I was doin'."

"She sounds real nice Luke and y'all's been together a while now"

Luke gave a quick smile knowing what Daisy was like when it came to her cousins' love lives. "You'll have to come meet her"

Daisy smiled back and raised her eyebrows "Sounds serious. Don't tell me you're finally gonna make an honest woman of her"

"I hadn't got any plans on goin' that far, at least not yet..." He winked at her ."...but ya never know. She did say she had somethin' to talk to me about when I get back."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope everythin' works out for ya just the way ya want it to"

"Thanks Dais." He watched as she looked down and studied her cup. "and what are you gonna do?"

"Go back to college I guess. I'll be finished in a few months and then I need to get a job."

"You gonna be OK?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I'm gonna miss him so much Luke"

Luke wrapped his arms round her "I know Honey. We all are. But if ya need anythin', ever, ya call me. Promise?"

Daisy looked up at him. "There is somethin' I need right now Luke."

"Anythin" He replied.

"Will ya talk to Coy and Vance and sort things out. I ain't ever seen y'all go up against each other like this. For the most part Bo and Coy have always been happy to let you and Vance

make all the decisions but maybe ya need to try and let em all help ya Luke. It ain't ever been easy on Coy and Vance, what with the reputations you and Bo have had and all."

Luke stiffened, before replying "I'll talk to them"

"Thank you" Daisy replied as she hugged Luke again.

.

Coy was wandering aimlessly around the yard when Luke went back outside. "On your own?" Luke asked, testing the water to see what kinda reaction he was going to get.

"Vance and Bo have gone to see Cooter about the General. I didn't feel like goin'." Coy replied, also dubious as to how Luke was going to react. Especially as Bo had taken Vance and not

Luke.

Luke nodded and neither of them said anything for a moment. "Look Coy, I'm sorry if ya think I was actin' outta turn earlier. Bo was right, we have probably caused a whole lot more

trouble in our days. I know things are hard on everyone right now. But someone has to make the tough choices and I just guess I didn't wanna worry any of ya's to have to do it."

"But we only wanna help Luke. We're part of this family too."

Luke looked at him surprised at his comment. "I know and I didn't mean to shut y'all out. I just didn't wanna make things harder for ya" He held out his hand to Coy.

Coy shook it and said gently "Dukes don't fight Dukes". Tears appeared in his eyes, as he thought of Uncle Jesse telling them that over the years. Luke quietly pulled him into a hug

understanding just how Coy was feeling.

"Ya really wanna help?" Luke asked as he stepped back from Coy.

Coy nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Then, give me a hand to load this feed into the pick up for Mr Collins" Luke smiled slapping Coy gently on the arm.

Coy smiled back as he sighed and went off after Luke.

.

By the time Bo and Vance returned in Cooter's Pick up, Coy had gone to help Daisy and Luke was staring out over the paddock as he lent on the fence, lost in his own thoughts. He

looked up as he heard the others drive in. He took a deep breath as he pushed himself up straight and walked across as they got out. Daisy and Coy appeared on the porch, arms round

each other as if waiting for something to happen.

Vance and Luke looked like they were trying to stare each other down.

"Cooter said he'll have the General fixed up in no time" Bo said trying to break the tension.

"What's the point. Won't make no difference what he looks like when he's stored up" Luke replied forcefully, keeping his gaze on Vance.

"So ya really gonna do it, huh?" Vance glared back

Luke's eyes flicked to the others before resuming the stare "It's gotta be done" He dropped his eyes as he folded his arms defensively across his chest. "Ain't no point draggin' it out"

Vance eventually dropped his gaze too. "I guess ya made up ya mind and ain't none of us gonna change it" He replied quietly looking back up at Luke.

"But ya know I'm right" Luke defended.

"Ain't ya always" Vance replied and turned and headed passed Daisy and Coy and into the house. Bo flopped an arm round Luke's shoulders as they stood and watched him go.

.

Breakfast the next morning was a sombre affair. Followed by Luke and Bo taking the animals to the neighbouring farm. No-one knew quite what to do with themselves. Daisy cleaned out

the kitchen as much for something to do, as she had spent the last few days cleaning. When the time came for everyone to leave, they all left the house in silence taking a last look

around.

Luke locked the door and handed the key to Cooter as Daisy dabbed at her eyes with a hanky, Bo's arm around her. Luke clenched his jaw tight as he turned and faced the others.

Daisy hugged Coy and Vance together, murmuring promises to visit and call amongst the goodbyes, before hugging Cooter and squeezing Bo tight. Unable to contain the sobs any longer,

she ran for Luke's car, got in and closed the door.

Coy and Vance hugged Cooter and Bo before turning to Luke.

"Take care" Luke mumbled.

"You too, cuz" Coy replied hugging Luke "I'll come by and see ya when I'm in town"

Luke nodded and turned to Vance. They both hesitated before Luke held out his hand "No hard feelin's?" He questioned.

Vance shook his head and shook Luke's hand "We're still family. 'S'all that matters"

Luke nodded his acknowledgement.

With another hug all round, Coy and Vance got into the car Vance had arrived in and sounded the horn as they raced out of the yard.

Bo and Luke turned to Cooter and both shook his hand hard as if they were about to arm wrestle.

"Take care ol' buddy" Bo added with a hug.

"Less of the old" Cooter replied. "And ya try and keep the rubber on the blacktop"

Bo gave a half hearted grin "Don' I always?" he teased. There hadn't been much to smile about lately even for Bo.

"Thanks for everythin'." Luke said to Cooter.

"Ain't gonna be the same around here with y'all gone" Cooter said quietly looking at the house.

Bo bit back tears as he followed Cooter's line of sight.

"The ol' place ain't ever gonna be the same" Luke said looking up at the house too. He took a deep breath and shook the emotion from his head. "I'd better go to Daisy." An attempt at a

twinkle reached his eye "Bo, Race ya to the freeway?"

Bo looked at him and grinned "In that ol' jalopy, y'all ain't gonna see anythin' of me but my dust"

With another round of hugs and pats on the back, Bo and Luke jumped in their cars and Bo wheel span out of the yard.

Luke patted Daisy's hand sympathetically as she still dabbed at her eyes. "Ya better hang on there"

And for the first time since she had been back, Daisy laughed as Luke chased of out of the yard behind Bo.

Cooter chuckled to himself, shaking his head, as he walked over to his pick up, climbed in and drove away.

The Duke farm would always echo to the sound of revving engines, wheels spinning and the loudest "Yee ha" in the south.


End file.
